Emptiness
by Styko
Summary: Tanya doesn't feel very home on Earth and doesn't understand, why the can't go home!


Titel: Emptiness  
Part: 1/1  
Genre: Drama (?)  
Warning: a bit depressive  
  
Note: OK, this was the first MD story I wrote… several years ago?! Uhm… I don't really remember, but it think two years ago... something about that^^ OK, the I wrote the german version at that time, the english one developed some time later… (… I'm just writing gossip today, sorry^^')  
Uhh… as the last time, I'd suggest reading the German version, if you're able to. If you can't, you have to life with my faults. I apologize for them, but as English isn't my native language, I'm not perfekt in it^^'  
I can't say very much to the story itself. It's again very short and a bit depressiv. Oh, and it takes place in the episode "Beak to the future". So, then, I'll hope you enjoy it^^  
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks is property of Disney. I just borrow them and I don't make any money with this story.  
  
Feedback to: Simbakatha@aol.com or here in the reviews  
Emptiness  
  
It was strang here. The occupants, the animals, the nature, just the planet itself. Though when it was so similar to Puckworld. The status of development was nearly as high as at us, the most people were friendly to us, we had friends, were famous, we had food, to drink, everything we need and however…. I missed something.  
I did not know what I missed on this planet, which was so similar to our one, but also so strange. And the more I thought about it, the more I got this feeling of emptiness inside me.  
I did not understand, why we were here, why we couldn't simply go. And why the others didn't thought the same.  
  
Sometimes I observed my friends. Those friends, who should actually understand me, but who did not do it.  
  
Duke, I thought, also didn't feel at home here, but he had also no problems with living here.  
At us, on Puckworld, he had been a thief. Always on the run and never in a save place. Here he was loved by the fans, even worshiped, not persecuted, not haunted. For him it was better to live here than at us.  
  
If Grin felt good here, I have never really known. He was always difficult to look through. Nothing cared him, he always kept cool.  
And a person could be as evil as the devil, he always saw the good in it. That for I admired him, I couldn't do that. I cursed Draganus because he had banished us here on this foreign planet. I wish him the worst, an imprisonment, a punishment……… and sometimes even the death. Would it be just so simple.  
  
Mallory. I didn't suppose she had somebody, who she missed or who missed her. She lived for her work. Only when a job was done, she calmed down. Not before.   
Sometimes I thought, she would be even happy, when the battle with Draganus would last forever, because when it would be ended, she couldn't fight any longer. And that was the sense of her life.  
  
Nosedive had settled in here the best of us all. He was still young. Could adapted and find friends easily.  
Although he always said that he didn't like this world, he was happy to be here. I also didn't know if he had someone on Puckworld, a familiy. Perhaps…. but it didn't make any different to him. He was the only one of us, who had a part of his family here. Wildwing, his brother, our leader.  
  
Yes, Wildwing, our leader. He was a good leader, also when he didn't think it himself.  
I did not think that he missed Puckworld very much. His brother was here and his best friend in an dimensional limbo. So, what should he do on Puckworld? It would only remind him to Canard.  
  
All of them had put up with their destiney, but what was with me? I still was unhappy here, I still had these emptiness inside me.   
I did not understand why we couldn't simply go. The possiblity was so near. The teleporter was lying on the bank five metres away from us. Why had Wildwing to vote? Why couldn't we simply go?  
He asked me. I stuttered, I didn't find the right words. In the moment I wanted to vote to go home, Phil appeared. Not like we knew him. No, he was looking older, exhausted, signed by battles. He took us into the future and showed us, what had happened, after Draganus had conquered the Earth.  
What we saw was terrible. Destroyed houses, streets, and even if I didn't see them, destroyed human lifes.  
We learned, that we had accepted the offer of the last Saurian Overlord and had returned to Puckworld. After that he conquered the Earth and destroyed it, like he once destroyed Puckworld…..  
  
Slowly, I understood, why we were here. We had saved Puckworld, now we had to save this world. Because only we were able to do that.  
Suddenly the emptiness inside me disappeared, I saw a sense in what we did. We had to save the Earth and the people who lived on it, because when we wouldn't do it, Draganus would win and conquer other worlds. And I wished nobody being a slave of the Saurian Overloards.  
So I started to fight harder, because I saw an aim now. And when we would reach this aim one day, then we could perhaps return to Puckworld. 


End file.
